


My Omega Here Already?

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1920s, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Omega Verse, Speakeasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Alpha Dean is the proprietor of a speakeasy.  He is trying to get to his omega who is waiting for him but he has to deal with a situation with his brother first.Day 8 Prompt: 1920's; ProhibitionSabriel is on the side.





	My Omega Here Already?

**Author's Note:**

> * words explained in endnotes

Dean walked into the speakeasy like he owed the place. Oh yeah, he did own the place. "Hey Boss!" Benny shouted at him from behind the bar.

"Business good tonight?" Dean asked adjusting the cuffs of his very expensive suit. He was an alpha that liked to dress nice.

"Yeah Boss the place is hopping. The giggle water* is flying off the shelf." Benny said before pouring Dean a shot. Dean downed it swiftly.

"My omega here already?" Dean said.

"Yeah Cas is waiting for you at your favorite table. Hey do something about Sam. Your brother is getting zozzled* and upsetting some of the ladies." Benny complained.

"Gabriel run out on him again?" Dean inquired.

"Yeah that omega slapped him upside the head when he caught him making eyes at that slutty beta Ruby. I swear that omega Gabriel is a bearcat*." Benny remarked.

"Yeah Gabriel is almost to fiery for Sam. I'll talk to him." Dean said as he walked off to find his bent* brother.

Dean walked through the crowd as they danced the black bottom dance. Dean watched omegas, alphas and beta swinging their arms and kicking their legs to the music. Dean wasn't much of a dancer. He usually preferred to watch the festivities. However if his lovely omega, Cas, asked him to dance he did.

Dean found his brother half passed out over his table. He was singing some sad song about the love of his life leaving. Dean shook his head at his brother's silliness. "Samuel what are you doing?"

"It's Sammy or Sam. Samuel is our grandpa. I'm drinking my troubles away." Sam said staring into the bottom of his almost empty glass.

"Your troubles are of your own making. If you keep drinking that jag juice* like you are, I'm going to have to ask you to go to the back and sleep it off. Can't have you breaking up anymore of the furniture or running off my clients." Dean scowled.

"Alright Dean. If Gabriel comes back tell him I'm sorry and I love him. Tell him where I am. Ask him to come to me." Sam pleaded as Dean helped him to the back to the cot they kept back there.

"Alright you love sick idiot. If you'd just treat that omega right you wouldn't have this problem." Dean realized quickly his words fell on deaf ears. Sam had already passed out. Dean sighed and left his brother to sleep it off.

Dean walked back out to find his beloved omega. He found Cas sipping a lime and soda. Cas was off the alcohol because they had a bun in the oven. Dean slid next to his mate and then slipped his hand under Cas' suit jacket to lay his hand on the pretty prominent bump there. "How's our pup?" Dean asked.

"Strong like you my dear." Cas said placing his hand on Dean's. "Sammy going to be okay?"

"Yeah. He's in the back sleeping it off. Fool got caught checking out that ankle* Ruby. Can't believe he keeps pissing Gabriel off over chippies*." Dean was ready for his brother to settle down with Gabriel. It was a good match and they were perfect for each other. To bad his brother had wondering eyes. "You want me to take you out on the dance floor tonight babe?"

Cas sighed, "I'm tired tonight."

Dean pulled Cas in close to him. "You want me to take you home honeybee?"

"I promised you a night out." Cas sounded guilty.

"Let's blow this joint. Benny's got it handled and Sam's a grown alpha. Let's go home. I think I know what will make you feel better." Dean said reaching to squeeze Cas' ass.

"Oh alpha yes! Want that so bad." Cas was already trying to get up. Dean stood and helped his pregnant omega to his feet.

"Going to knot you so good. You want that Cas?" Dean whispered in Cas' ear.

Cas blushed and hid his face in Dean's neck. The omega nodded consent into his alpha's neck. "Yes alpha."

"Love when you get all bashful my sweet omega." Dean said as he led Cas outside. He opened the passenger side door of his black 1925 Rolls-Royce Phantom. Once his omega was safe inside he got in the driver seat. Cas made a startled noise. "You alright babe?" Dean asked concerned.

"Dean" Cas implored as he guided the alpha's hand to his stomach. Dean was rewarded with a kick from their pup.

The alpha was awestruck for a moment. "Damn Cas. Love you so much." Dean said before kissing Cas stupid.

When the alpha finally allowed the omega to catch his breath Cas said panting. "Love you more Dean."

That night Cas and Dean's neighbors got an ear full. Gabriel came back to the speakeasy and nursed Sammy through his hangover. Benny went home with his feisty beta named Andrea. It was always a good night when they went home with their partners and they didn't get busted by the cops.

**Author's Note:**

> giggle water - liquor  
> ankle - women  
> jag juice- cheap whiskey  
> chippies - woman of easy virtue  
> bent - drunk  
> zozzled- drunk  
> bearcat- fiery omega


End file.
